The lack and/or loss of stable and supportive parenting when a mother is imprisoned represents a psychological at risk situation for children. The purpose of the study is to identify psychological consequences for children whose mothers are imprisoned. Risk for children is compounded when the reasons for strained, inadequate parenting are themselves indicative of psychological problems and stress of mothers. Children's attitudes toward self, affective state, interpersonal relations with peers, adult authority figures, and relations with their mothers are studied. Research participants from Baltimore are 41 imprisoned mothers, children, children's caregivers. Mothers and children from single-parented families in the same community comprise the comparison groups: mothers who are currently on probation, and mothers with no previous involvement in the criminal justice system. The groups are comparable racially (Black) and socioeconomically. Data are obtained in home contacts, mother-discussion groups, mother-child dyads and group interactions. Secondary data are obtained from school records.